IN THE DARK
by tama.bespell
Summary: gak bisa bikin sumary tapi kao dipaksain... pembalasan dendam sang hyuga neji dan kebebasan sang uzumaki naruto berakhir dengan cerita tragis sang hyuga hinata just read don't like don't read


IN THE DARK  
STORY:©ASLI PUNYA TAMA  
TOKOH: MASASHI KISHIMOTO©  
RATE:T LAH RANG CERITA MISTERY BUKAN ROMANCE  
GENRE:MITERY,HOROR  
WARNING:TYPO,GAJE,ABAL,ALUR CEPAT DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE  
PAIRING:NARUHINA

PROLOG:

Hinata pindah kesuna bersama keluarganya dan dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bodoh yang memiliki sifat yang aneh sehingga membuatnya tak percaya akan yang dilihatnya selama ini (gak bisa bikin summary/prolog langsung baca aja yosh cek it out)

HINATA POV

"astaga ini banyak sekali…"keluhku,aku hinata hyuuga gadis berusia 17thn aku tinggal dengan kedua orang tuaku dan seorang adik perempuan,

aku baru pindah kemari bersama keluargaku ke suna sebuah kota yang bersebrangan dengan ibu kota konoha,aku dan keluarga ku pindah ke suna dan menyewa rumah yang tidak terlalu besar hanya rumah bergaya minimalis namun elegan dengan 3 kamar tidur 1 kamar mandi 1 dapur dan ruang keluarga,banyak kabar miring tentang rumah baruku ini ada yang bilang jika ada suara anak kecil yang suka berkeliaran di halaman depan nada suara teriakan di tengah malam jum'at dan penampakan wanita hamil enatahlah aku kurang bisa menerima cerita-cerita seperti itu kar'na menurutku kurang berlogika dan juga aneh…..

"hinata apa kau sudah menurunka semuanya?"Tanya ibuku yang dalam hati langsung kusambut dengan sebal

'kalu kukerjakan denganmu pasti sudah selesai sekarang nenk tua' keluhku geram yang pastinya dalam hati

"sudah belum….?"tanya ibuku sekali lagi memastikan aku masih sadar atau tidak(?) bayangkan saja 12 kardus besar yang berisi peralan makan buku,dan pakaian harus kukeluarkan sendiri dari mobil pengangkut dan belum lagi ada 3 lemari 2 bupet dan barang elektronik lainnya yang belum kukeluarkan jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku yang harus mengeluarkannya jawabannya sangat simple sepupuku neji sedang ada tugas dan ayahku langsung bekerja dan hell no aku anak sulung jadi aku yang mengeluarkan semuanya untuk lemari dan benda berat aku akan meminta bantuan ibuku tapi nanti dan oh ya kemana adikku jangan Tanya dia langsung bermain dengan teman-teman barunya

"sudah bu…"jawabku ogah-ogahan bagai manapun tubuhku rasanya pegal dan urgh…..sangat menyebalkan jika harus bekerja sendirian dari siang hari yang begitu menyengat yang rasanya seperti neraka bocor(?) hingga sore menjelang

"ya sudah kau mandi sana lemari dan barang-barang berat lainnya biar orang lain saja yang mengangkatnya"kata ibuku yang sedikit perhatian

"eh….?"tanyaku kaget bagai mana mungkin ibuku menyewa orang lain dengan keadaannya yang seikit er…pelit

"ya tadi tetangga sebelah menawarkan bantuannya" aku hanya ber-oh ria memdengar jawaban ibuku tapi tunggu dulu…..

"jangan bilang orang itu tetangga sebelah bu…."pernyataanku barusan sukses mebuat ibun ku tertawa renyah dan langsung membuat perempatan di keningku urgh….bagaimana bisa orang konyol yang namanya uzumaki naruto yang menawarkan bantuannya dan dia sangat menyebalkan uzumaki naruto berumur sekitar 20thn tetangga sebelahku berambut pirang dan bermata biru

"ayolah hinata-chan naruto-kun tidak akan terlalu buruk bukan lagipula dia tampan kan….?"canda ibuku yang membuat urat perempatan di keningku makin jelas terlihat

"oh come on mom that boy it's idiot how can you think her can be my boy friend…..?"keluhku dengan bahasa inggris yang membuat ibuku kesal seketika dan langsung menceramahiku tentang pentingnya berbahasa jepang yang baik dan benar untung saja ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan langsung menghentikan ocehan ibuku tentang sejarah bahasa jepang serta serba-serbinya,oh aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada sang pengetuk pintu pikirku dalam hati tapi begitu ku buka pintu hal yang pertama kupikirkan adalah membuatnya menjauh dari pintuku,uzumaki naruto berdiri di depan pintuku memegang sekeranjang jeruk plus dengan cengirannya bodohnya yang sedikit er….menawan menurutku ok lupakan hal tadi kenapa aku bisa berfikir seperti ini apa aku mulai gila…..

"hai….."katanya dengan cengiran bodoh yang senan tiasa menghiasi wajah bodoh yang menyebalkannya itu

"siapa hinata-chan.."Tanya ibuku penasaran dari arah dapur ibuku sedang menata peralatan makan seperti sendok,garpu,dan pisau makan di dalam laci jangan Tanya kenapa piring dll belum disusun jawaban yang simple kar'na rak piring belum di masukan ke dapur rak yang terbuat dari alumunium asli dan berisikan pernak pernik dari marmer itu benar-benar berat oke lupakan keluhanku barusan tentang rak piringku sekarang kembali lagi pada si bodoh didepanku ini

"mau apa kau…!?"tanyaku ketus sumpah aku benar-benar jengah dengan orang ini kami baru bertemu sebanyak 3x tapi aku sedah merasa risih….

"nona hyuga ibumu sedang bertanya disini"cecar ibuku yang kesal kar'na pertanyaan tak kunjung ku jawab

"uzumaki-san bu…"jawabku dengan nada kesal yang ketara sekali pada ibuku berbarengan dengan keinginanku untuk mengusir mahluk ini ibuku sudah keluar untuk menyambut pemuda bodoh ini

"oh…naruto-kun silahkan masuk"sambut ibuku ramah dengan senyumannya yang paling ramah

"dank kau nona muda buatkan naruto-kun minuman"ucap ibuku dengan delikan super tajam dan mengerikan aku tidak bisa membantah yang satu ini bagaimanapun juga aku masi punya rasa takut akan mahluk bernama ibu ini

"oh…tidak perlu repot-repot bibi,aku hanya mau mengantar jeruk-jeruk ini"kata naruto sambil menunjukan keranjang berisi jeruk-jeruk segar yang terlihat menggiurkan

"ah tidak apa-apa ayo masuk dulu dank kau hinata tunggu apa lagi cepat kedapur sana"ucap ibu dengan aura yang bisa membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri

"baiklah-baiklah"jawabku malas-malasan,aku mulai memasak air untuk membua ocha karna bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa membuat apa-apa selain ocha dikarnakan aku belum bisa menemukan apapun selain bubuk ocha,cangkir,sendok,gula,madu,dan kopi saat aku sedang membuat ocha kulihat hanabi melewatiku dan mengambila botol air mineral berukuran 1,5ltr dan lansung diteguk olehnya

"hey hanabi pelan-pelan minumnya aku belum ke minimarket untuk membeli apapun"ucapku kesal pada adikku dengan pada posisi tetapku mebuat ocha dan membelakanginya,tapi tunggu dulu hanabi benci air putih dia hanya minum 3gelas air putih per hari sisanya susu dan jus bagai mana bisa dia menghabiskan air itu sekali tarikan nafas aku membeku seketika ketika nmenyadari itu aku hendak berbalik tapi sebelum itu terjadi suara ibuku lebih dulu mengintrupsiku

"hinata airnya sudan….ASTAGA hinata apa yang kau lakukan…."cerca ibuku dengan suara yang ketara skali dia marah pasti ini buruk pikirku benar saja saaat ku berbalik botol air mineral sudah tergeletak dengan isinya yang berantakan di lantai membuat lantai dapurku jadi becek seketika dan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawap apapun

"kalau kau malas membuat air untuk naruto bilang saja biar ibu yang membuatnya"ucap ibuku dengan nada yang amat kesal dan geram aku mulai bergerak untuk mengambil pel-pelan

"sudah biar ibu saja kau selesaikan saja minumannya"kata ibuku lagi dan kali ni aku membalas kar'na aku merasa tidak bersalah

"bukan aku ibu itu ulah hanabi tadi aku melihatnya meminum air di botol itu"elakku dan langsung membuat ibuku mendelik geram

"jangan menyalahkan orang lain hinata bagai mana mungkin hanabi didapur jika dia baru saja mengantarkan kantong belanjaan dan langsung pergi lagi bermain"kata ibuku sambil menunjuk kantong belanjaan yang tergeletak di atas meja dan disaat yang bersamaan juga kau melihat siluet anak kecil berlari menuju lantai atas yang langsung membuat semua bulu kudu ku merinding

'apakah itu…..ah tidak mungkin'mana ada yang seperti itu disiang bolong pikirku menepis segala fikiran negative ku

"hinata airnya..tunjuk ibuku padan air yang sudah mendidih aku langsung menuang air panas itu pada gelas ocha dan langsung kuhidangkan pada naruto kali ini dia tersenyum tapi senyum yang er…..sedikit janggal menurutku lalu aku duduk di sebrang sofa berhadapan dengan naruto sejak kapan sofa ini sudah diturunkan pikirku bingung

"jadi kapan kita memulai menurunkan barang-barang yang lain"kata naruto bersemangat padaku

"un…ka…kapanpun selama kau bi..bisa"kataku dengan nada gagap bodoh bagaimana mungkin aku gugup sampai gagap seperti ini di depan pemuda ini….

"baiklah ayo kita mulai"kata naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dan itu sungguh keren menurutku

"eh…..?"kataku kaget dengan pernyataan naruto barusan

"makin cepat makin baik lagi pula hari mulai senja dan ini haru selesai semua bukan"kata naruto dan untuk yang satu ini aku menyetujuinya bagaimanapun ini harus selesai ebelum malam kar'na aku harus bersekolah besok

"um….baiklah ayo…."kataku kemudian dan langsung mengikuti naruto,aku dan naruto mulai menata satu persatu barang mulai dari ruang tamu hingga kamarku aku merasa sedikit nyaman dan lega bekerja dengan naruto kar'na dia lebih banyak mengangkat dariku dan aku lebih banyak mengatur tentang benda yang harus diletakan daripada bergerak

Pukul 06.15 semuanya telah selesai disusun bahkan hingga elektronik aku merasa lega kar'na semua berjalan lacnar dan cepat dari yang aku perkirakan aku bermaksud mengajak naruto makan malam tapi langsung ku'urungkan karna ibu sudah mengajaknya duluan makan malam berlangsung hangat ayah sudah pulang dan hanabi sudah rapih dengan piyamanya neji-nii dia bilang besok akan mulai menginap disini dia ada banyak tugas jadi dia menginap tempat temannya keluarga neji—nii meninggalb kar'na suatu inseden kecelakaan yang tidak diketahui siapa pelakunya jadilah dia tinggal dengan keluargaku neji-nii bilang dia sudah memiliki teman disini jadi dia sudah oindah beberapa bulan lebih dulu dari keluargaku

Pukul 7.30 acara makan malam selesai dan naruto-kun langsung pamit pulang dan aku langsung kekamarku berniat ingin mandi biar hanabi dan ibu yang menyelesaikan acara berberes dapur karna aku sudah lelah saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi aku melihat hanabi diatas kasurku dengan posisi tiduran membelakangiku

"apa yang kau lakuakan disitu?"tanyaku sambil tetap berjalan kearah lemari merasa tidak ada jawaban aku mengambil piyamaku setelah selesai bepakaian aku bermaksud mengusir hanabi untuk kembali kekamarnya tapi saat aku berbalik aku sudah tidak melihat hanabi disana dan tiba-tiba pintu kamrku diketuk aku sontak saja terkejut dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu membuka kunci pintu dan membuka pintunya alangkah kagetnya aku saat membuka pintu dan yang kulihat adalah hanabi sambil membawa selimut tebalku yang lupa kuangkat dari jemuran pakaian

"ini milikmu"kata hanabi dan langsung berjalan menjauh dari kamarku menuju kamar neji-nii selama neji-nii tidak ada hanabilah yang memakai kamarnya dan jika neji-nii pulang hanabi tidur bersamaku

"kenapa tidak sekalian aku bawa tadi?"kataku dan langsung di hadiahi pandangan menyelidik dari hanabi

"huh…?"tanyan hanabi bingung

"iya kau dari kamarku kan?"kataku dengan nada yang agak takut dan panic..

"aku baru dari bawah dan aku sama sekali belum kekamarmu nee-san"jawab hanabi bingung dengan nada yang datar

"tadi aku melihatmu tiduran di kasurku hanabi saat aku selesai mandi"kataku membela dengan nada gemetar yang ketara sekali bahwa aku mulai takut

"ha…ha…ha…jika kau berusaha menakutiku nee-san,selamat itu sama sekali tidak berhasil"tawa hanabi mengejek dan langsung menjauhi kamarku dan sebelum aku menutup pintu sepenuhnya hanabi kembali berkata dari kejauhan

"saat kau membukakan pintunya untukku kau juga baru membuka kuncinya nee-san jadi bagai mana aku bisa masuk kamarmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu"kata hanabi lagi dan langsung melenggang pergi masuk ke kamar neji-nii dan perkataan hanabi barusan berhasil membuatku membeku di tempat benar juga kata hanabi bagaimana dia bisa masuk jika kamarku kukunci…?,jantungku seketika berdetak cepat dan saat bersamaan juga aku langsung menoleh cepat kekamarku dan beruntung aku tak menemukan siapapun dikamarku hanya ada beberapa kardung yang belum kubongkar kardus-kardus itu berisikan baju hari-hariku,boneka,beberapa buku,2 bantal dan 2 guling aku hanya mengambil bantal dan aku langsung besingut ke atas kasur dan berusaha memejamkan mataku setelah berusaha sekitar 10mnt akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga tapi beberapa lama kemudian aku terbangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipelukanku tumben sekali malam ini dingin sampai-sampai gulingku juga dingin pikirku dalam hati tapi tunggu dulu bukankah gulingku masih ada di dalam kardus kan?,aku hanya mengambil bantalkan?,jadi siapa atau apa yang aku peluk ini aku mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh tapi langsung kutepis dengan fikiran positif bahwa yang kupeluk ini dalah hanabi ya benar saja aku mulai tenang dengan berfikiran seperti itu

"AHHH….."aku langsung terduduk di pinggir ranjang,itu….suara hanabi dari kamar neji-nii jadi jika hanabi ada dikamar neji-nii siapa yang kupeluk ini…..seketika aku mulai menengokkan kepalaku dengan gerakan patah-patah dan

"ARGH…"aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku yang kulihat adalah gadis kecil dengan wajah yang rusak sebelah matanya masih ada dirongganya tapi sudah pecah seperti tertusuk sesuatu hingga seperti ongokan urat yang menggantung di rongga bolong itu dan hidungnya remuk bibir yang seperti habis digunting banyak gigi yang tanggal dan kulit wajah yang terkelupas rambutnya yang bewarna pirang menurutku menjadi kusam oh jangan lupakan seluruh tubuhnya yang rusak dengan kulit seperi dicabik-cabik dan darah yang menggenang di kasurku sukses membuatku enggan membuka mata hingga suatu guncangan ditubuhku

"hinata….."panggilan lembut tersebut mengguncangkan ku dan pelakunya adalah

"na….na….naruto-kun?"aku bingung dengan keadaan ku sekarang aku harus senang,sedih,takut,bingung atau…aku bersumpah keadaannya sekarang aneh naruto datang memelukku atau aku yang memeluknya aku juga bingung,aku bersyukur tapi ada yang aneh adalah bagaimana naruto bisa masuk kekamarku yang kukunci rapat dan yang aneh adalah bau naruto yang biasanya segar berbau buah citrus kini berbau anyir besi yang keras

"tenang hinata aku bersamamu"ucap naruto pelan sambil melepas pelukannya dariku

"um….ba…baiklah"ucapku terbata-bata naruto-kun tersenyum mendengar jwabanku tapi senyumannya janggal itu bukan senyuman itu…seringai disaat yang bersamaan aku merasakan benda dingin dan keras menancap di perutku

"naru….naruto-kun?"tanyaku bingung saat aku menyadari bahwa naruto menancapkan sebuah pisau kecil yang berbentuk seperti trisula dengan ukiran huruf katakana entahlah aku sulit membacanya karna sudah tertutupi darahku sendiri

"kau akan tidur nyenyak mala ini hinata-chan"ucapan lembut itu bukan bisikan itu,seperti bisikan shinigami unntuk ku begitu dingin dan kesepian di saat itu naruto menarik pisaunya dan berkata

"bangun"huh bangun apa aku tidak salah dengar…

"BANGUN…..HINATA…"jerit hanabi di telingaku membuatku langsung terduduk di kasur aku celingak-celinguk hilang semuanya hilang,gadis itu,darah itu,lukaku,dan naruto seakan tubuhku menegang mengingat mimpi semalam

"mimpi…"beo ku langsung di hadiahi pandangan menyelidik dari hanabi

"ada apa ne-chan?"Tanya hanabi bingung dengan apa yang ku capkan barusan

"tidak ada apa-apa"kataku membuat hanabi mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari kamarku aku bersyukur kalau semua itu adalah mimpi aku bangun dari kasurku dan pergi mandi setelah yakin dengan penampilanku aku turun untuk sarapan

"eh….hinata kukira kau mau langsung sekolah hari ini"ucap ibuku mengejek aku sadar dengan kadaanku yang kemarin marah-marah ngotot mau sekolah begitu kulihat tanggalan tadi pagi aku baru sadar bahwa ini hari minggu

"ibu….."ucapku dengan nada tinggi sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan ibuku yang hobi mengejekku

"yasudahlah hinata kau pergi saja hari ini"kata ayahku yang membuat aku langsung naik darah aku hanya menghela nafas kasar dan aku menjawab

"aku akan pergi kepasar"ucapku mantap menahan amarah

"eh…?"tanya hanabi bingung

"HA…NA…BI…."ucapku geram penuh penekanan di setiap katanya aku sadar akan apa yang akan di ucapkan hanabi selanjutnya dia akan meledekku kar'na aku tak punya teman bukan tak punya teman lebih tepatnya belum punya

"baiklah cukup untuk saling menngganggunya sekarang waktu sarapan selesai"ucap ibuku menengahi aku dan hanabi aku hanay mendengus sebal sedangkan hanabi jangan Tanya dia cekikikan ck menyebalkan sekali pikirku

"baiklah aku akan kepasar"ucapku mantap lalu aku bergegas pergi melewati jalan pintas yaitu gang yang ada dibelakang rumahku,setelah berjalan beberapa lama aku menemukan rumah tua dengan garis police line yang telah lama dipasang,aku kenal rumah ini pernah terjadi pembantaian di rumah ini beberapa bulan lalu konon katanya anak sulung sang pemilik rumah lah yang menghabisi keluarganya,kabarnya anak sulung keluarga ini sedikit gila tidak gila seperti bla…bla…bla… gila yang ini lebih tepat seperti psycopat selama ini san anak sulung disembunyikan didalam rumah untuk mencegah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan namun lama-kelamaan sang anak merasa jengah dan mencoba untuk keluar tapi dihadang oleh keluarganya hingga berakhir dengan pembantaian aku melihat ada ukiran marga sang keluarga 'NAMIKAZE' begitulah yang tertera disana setelah merasa agak aneh dengan aura yang ada aku memutuskan untuk pergi sesampainya aku dipasar banyak ibu-ibu yang berbincang

"kau tetangga baru itu ya….?"Tanya seorang ibu yang berambut bewarna pirang pucat

"iya….namaku hyuga hinata salam kenal"jawabku sopan lalu ibu-bu yang lain mulai mendekatiku dan berbincang denganku kami mulai berbelanja bersama awalnya aku merasaagak canggung namun aku lama-lama terbiasa

"hinata-chan rajin ya tidak seperti anakku dia sangat malas kerjanya hanya bermalas-malasan di akhir pecan"kata seorang ibu padaku yang kujawab dengan cengiran cangung awalnya pembicaraan itu biasa saja hingga

"hinata-chan kau harus hati-hati"kata seorang ibu muda yang kuketahui namanya kurenai dia juga mengajar menjadi seorang guru

"ada apa kurenai-san?"tanyaku penasaran

"apa kau tau pembantaian yang terjadi pada keluarga namikaze?"lah aku bertanya kok dia malah balik bertanaya aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"kabarnya sang anak sulung belum ditemukan dan dia masih berkeliaran disini"kata sang ibu yang tengah hamil ini

"eh….?bagaimana bisa?"kataku bingung

"keluarga namikaze tidak pernah membiarkan sang anak keluar jadi kami tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya lagi pula polisi tidak bisa menemukan foto untuk mencari sang anak sulung,tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku bagaimana sang anak sulung bisa keluar jika dia dijaga ketat?"penjelasan dan sekaligus pernyataan itu hanya kutanggapi seadanya

"oh…."aku hanya ber-oh ria,tapi sang ibu langsung melanjutkan ceritanya

"yang aku dengar sanak sulung keluarga namikaze itu memiliki rambut pirang,mata biru,dan kulit bewarna tan"eh tunggu dulu aku mulai meneliti bak detektive…kulit tan?,mata biru?,rambut pirang?,

"aku…aku harus segera pulang"kataku tiba-tiba sukses membuat ibu-ibu disekitarku kaget

"uhm…itu…ano….aku lupa menyiapkan peralatan untuk sekolahku besok"kilahku berbohong oaku harus pulang tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak apalagi aku melihat naruto kun saat aku ditikungan gang naruto berada di depan rumahku

"oh…rajinnya ya sudah ja ne hinata-chan"kata ibu-ibu disana

"ja ne"jawabku cepat sambil melambaikan tangan awalnya aku berjalan pelan namun lama kelamaan aku berlari kumohon tuhan jangan biarkan terjadi apa-apa terhadap keluargaku doaku dalam hati aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa aku memilih jalan lain jalan bsar yang melewati pos polisi dengan madding yang penuh dengan info orang hilang dan ada beberapa pengumuman yang membuat langkahku terhenti yaitu foto seorang gadis pemenang nobel world berusia sekitar 10thn seumuran dengan hanabi gadis itu menggunakan gaun Lolita pink dengan payung kecil yang membuatnya terlihat manis namun bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik yaitu rambut gadis itu bewarna pirang cerah dengan mata bewarna biru cerah nama gadis itu uzumaki/namikaze naruko

'tung…tunggu dulu apa maksudnya itu?' terkaku dalam hati begitu kubaca lebih lanjut gadis itu berasal dari keluarga namikaze tapi dia lebih sering memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai uzumaki kar'na alasan yang unik yaitu sang kakak kembarnya juga menggunakan marga uzumaki

'tunggu uzumaki naruko?,jangan…jangan kembarannya adalah UZUMAKI NARUTO'aku terkejut dengan fakta yang aku temukan berarti anak sulung dari keluarga namikaze adalah NARUTO,begitu menyadari kebodohanku yang terlalu berhenti dan berfikir terlalu lama aku berlali secepat yang aku bisa dan menabrak orang-orang yang kulalui aku menangis dadaku mulai sesak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,begitu sampai di halaman rumahku Nampak sepi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kakiku mulai membeku aku mulai jalan perlahan memasuki halaman rumah setelah sampai di dalam dan aku sedang melihat…

"NEJI-NII…"pekik ku girang mengira bahwa yang didalam sini adalah naruto aku berlari langsung menjatuhkan diriku dipelukannya

"ada apa hinata hime,hm…."Tanya neji-nii tenag sambil menyesap kopinya lagi aku mulai bingung kemana semua orang bukankah ini hari minggu dengan nada bingung aku mulai bertanya

"kemana semua orang neji-nii?"tanyaku memberanikan diri neji-nii menjawab dengan tenang

"mereka sedang bermain dilantai atas"kata neji-nii dan itu membuatku bingung bermain? Dengan suasana setenang ini mustahil sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut lagi tanganku terasa sakit begitu aku melihat rupanya tanganku dicengkram kuat oleh neji-nii begitu aku ingin bertanya neji-nii sedah berkata

"bermain dengan naruto"desis neji-nii dengan nada menahan amarah yang sukses membuatku membelalakan mata saat aku ingin berteriak neji-nii sudah menarikku ke lantai atas aku ingin meronta tapi sial kemana semua tenagaku bahkan aku tidak bisa berteriak neji-nii terus menarikku hingga di depan kamarku saat itu juga aku membelalakan mataku dengan penyuguhan pemandangan didepan mataku keluargaku semuanya berantakan,bukan kamarku yang berantakan tapi bagian demi bagian tubuh dari keluargaku terpisah ayahku kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya usus yang tercerai berai dan mulut yang terbuka lebar seakan-akan menyimpan ketakutan yang amat mendalam ibuku keadaannya tidak kalah mengenaskan dengan ayahku,rahang bawah mulut ibuku seperti ditarik paksa hingga lepas bola mata yang sudah tidak lagi di tempatnya

"nee…nee-san"panggil seseorang dengan suara lirih begitu kutengok

"KYAAAA…."aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa hanabi,wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi wajahnya rusak sepenuhnya kakinya hilang sebatas paha dan saat aku ingin berteriak untuk membiarkan mereka melepaskan hanabi semuanya terlamabat sesorang menusuk ubun-ubun hanabi dengan sebuah besi dengan panjang berukuran 10cm hingga aku bisa melihat besi itu menembus kerongkongan hanabi aku lemas seketika hingga kakiku-pun tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku sendiri saat aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya

"na…na…naruto-kun"panggilku lirih dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis naruto dengan senyum janggal itu senyum yang pernah kulihat dalam mimpiku bukan itu bukan senyuman ralatku dalam hati itu adalah seringaian,perlahan tapi pasti naruto berjalan mendekati ku berjalan dengan sangat lambat seakan ingin menyiksa jantungku saat naruto sampai dia di depanku dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya denagn tubuhku lalu dia berbisik

"akan kuceritakan sedikit kisah padamu"ucapnya lembut bak alunan melodi kematian sejenak aku terdiam hingga suatu gerakan mengintrupsiku neji-nii menjambakku dan menarikku ke atas ranjang saat aku ingin memberontak naruto mulai berucap lagi

AUTHOR POV

"pada suatu hari lahirlah anak kembar identik berbeda gender sang kakak bergender laki-laki dan sang adik bergender perempuan awalnya mereka hidup bahagia hingga satu dari sang adik mengalami suatu penyakit kritis dan hanya bisa berbaring dikasurnya sang ibu merasa seding dengan kedaan putrinya dan sang ayah terlalu menyayangi putriny jadilah sang kakak dikorbankan sang kakak selalu berpakaian layaknya gadis kecil sang kakak selalu menyamar menjadi sang adik demi kebahagia'an adiknya jika sembuh"cerita naruto terhenti sejenak dan mulai menerawang matanya berkilat seperti menahan sedih dan marah selang beberapa saat naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"sang keluarga mulai berbohong pada masyarakat menagtakan bahwa sang kakak gila saat ada yang bertanya kemana perginya sang kakak,sang kakak diam saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan ini untuk sang adik hanay itu saja yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya lama kelamaan sang kakak jengah semua prestasi yang dia dapatkan semuanya atas nama sang adik tapi sang ibu yang merasa kasihan pada putranya mulai menasehati sang suami agar merelakan putrid mereka dan membebaskan putranya tapi sang ayah malah mura dan memukul sang istri dari situ sang kakak merasa benci dengan ayahnya dan memutuskan mengganti maraga ayahnya dengan marga ibunya dia mengumumkannya dalam penghargaan nobel world yang dia dapatkan lagi-lagi di atas namakan adiknya dia mengatakan pada public ahwa sang kakak lebih menyukai marga ibunya dari ayahnya dari maka itu dia menggunakan marga ibunya tentu saja itu membuat ayahnya murka dan menghukumnya habis-habisan beruntung seorang pemuda dengan mata lavnder datang menemuinya dan mau menjadi temannya sehingga dia tidak menjadi benar-benar gila sang sahabat menagtakan bahwa dia hidup sebatang kara keluarganya dihabisi kar'sa harta dan yang membunuhnya adalah pamannya sendiri keluarganya dibunuh dengan alibi kecelakaan lalulintas…."

"itu…"cerita naruto terpotong saat hinata mulai menyadi semua cerita itu

'sahabat dari tokoh utama itu adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri hyuga neji jadi benar yang dikatakan public bahwa keluarga neji-nii dibunuh keluarganya dan si tokoh utama itu adalah'

belum sempat hinata menyelesaikan pemikirannya hinata sudah merasa sakit dimulutnya,bibirnya pedih dan dia bsa melihat lelehan liquid berwarna merah pekat keluar dan mulutnya sesaat hinata belum menyadari apa-apa sampai dia melihat cermin yang menempel di lemari yang berada tepat didepannya dan melihat keadaannya bulutnya sobek dari ujung bawah kuping kiri kearah sebaliknya hinata ingin brteriak tapi tidak bisa rasanya sakit mulutnya sakit sebelum hinata mendongak sebuah lengan kokoh sudah mencengkram rahangnya dengan kulit yang sobek mengikuti gengaman sang pelaku yaitu

"na…na…ruto"ucap hinata dengan susah payahnya

"tidak sopan memotong cerita seseorang hinaca-chan"desis naruto dengan nada ketara sekali dia marah

"am…pun"lirih hinata lemah dengan ucapan yang menyayat hati

"jika hanya kau mau mendengar ceritaku lagi hinata-chan"ucap naruto dengan nada yang begitu dingin hinata hanya mengangguk lemah

FLAS BACK ON

"kau harus berhenti naruto"raung seorang pemuda dengan emosi yang meluap-luap

"tapi bagaimana dengan ka-san dan ruko-chan"ucap hinata lemah tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya naruto sedang duduk di sebuah aula dengan gaun biru gelap semata kaki ditamani dengan hig heals bewarna senada dengan gaunnya riasan tipis mempermanis wajahnya saat ini rambut pirang panjangnya digulung ke atas menampilkan bahu lebar dan leher jenjangnya tubuh naruto lebih ramping dari anak laki-laki seusianya namun tetap saja otot-otot kecil tetap terlihat di di sekujur tubuhnya yang ditiututpi dengan gaunnya malam ini,naruto hendak berpidato untuk prestasinya yang lagi-lagi di atas namakan adiknya neji yang jengan dengan keadaan naruto yang menyedihkan ini membawa naruto kabur membawanya pulang dan menyeretnya bersembunyi didalam rumahnya di kolong kamar tidurnya

"apa yang kau rencanakan neji?"Tanya naruto bingung mendengar langkah kaki membuat neji sontak membekap mulut naruto

"kemana anak sialan itu"raung sorang pria berumuran sekitar 35tahun

"sudahlah minato biarkan saja dia mau kemana"ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut bewarna merah

"tapi anak kurang ajar itu sudah membuat kita malu"amarah pria yang kita kutahui namanya minato berteriak makin marah

"minato kita masih membutuhkan anak ini setelah semua ini selesai kita bisa memindahkan organ tubuhnya untuk naruko dan anak itu bisa kita buat beritanya mati bunuh diri"

BRAK…..saat itu juga naruto keluar da kolong temat tidurnya diikutu neji hatinya sakit semuanya hanya memanfaatkannya ibu yang dia anggap sebagai malaikat hanya memanfaatkannya dan berniat membunuhnya saat itu juga emosi naruto berada di ujung dengan ligat dida mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang selalu dia bawa-bawa pisau pemberian sang ayah yang diberikan kepada naruko dan di hadiahkan lagi kepada naruto dengan ligat naruto merobek gaunnya menyisakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong yang dia gunakan sebagai dalaman gaunnya dengan cepat dia juga menggenggam rambutnya dan dengan satu tarikan tangan

BRET…dia memotong pendek rambutnya sampai habis perlakuan naruto sontak mebuat emosi ayahnya memuncak sebelum sang ayah hendak mencekik naruto neji sudah lebih dulu melindungi naruto di saat yang bersamaan naruto menjambak surai pirang ayahnya yang warnanya sama persis dengannya dan dengan satu keipan mata pisau yang naruto buat memotong rambutnya kini bersatang di kerongkongan sang ayah khusina membeku seketika manata tidak berhenti melelehkan air mata dia ingin berteriak tapi dia tidak bisa semua tenaganya hilang seakan tersedot dengan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan putranya detik selanjutnya pisau kecil itu sudah berpindah di jantung sang ayah dan menghujamnya berkali-kali

"bukankah kalian mengatakan pada public bahwa aku seeorang psycopat?"Tanya naruto dengan senyummiring menghiasi wajahnya naruto mulai berjalan mendekati khusina sedangkan neji hanya duduk di bangku meja belajar naruto memperhatikan sahabat senasip(?) menurutnya ini membalaskan dendamnya sesuka naruto sendiri

"ampuni ka-san naruto"suara khunina tercekak lemah dia ingin memutar waktu mengembalikan keadaan seperti seharusnya tapi dia tidak bisa kar'na semua sudah terlambat

"kenapa ka-san?bukankah semua ini ide mu semua ini keinginanmu aku kira kau wanita yang paling menyayangiku ternyata aku salah besar"keluh naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah-olah dia sedang sedih detik berikutnya pisau yang dibuat menghabisi minato tadi sudah mencongkel mata kushina

"ARGH…."khusina berteriak kencang namun itu tak lama sesaan setelahnya pisau itu sudah membelah kerongkongan khusina hingga paru-parunya khusina tergeletak tak berdaya ke'esokan harinya polisi berdatangan menuju rumah keluarga namikaze,naruko ditemukan tergeletak didekat meayat keluarganya matanya ditusuk hingga pecah wajahnya diparut kulit tubuhnya disiangi seperti sisik ikan keadaan yang mengerikan tak jauh mengerikan dengan keadaan minato dan khusina sedangkan naruto dia besembunyi di pondong di tengah hutan yang dibuat neji bardua dengan naruto tujuan naruto sekarang adalah hidup bebas dan tujuan neji adalah balas dendam begitu mendengar cerita neji naruto etuju untuk membantu neji

FLASBACK OF

"cerita tamat"seru naruto girang dibarengi dengan tepuk tangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan balon

'jadi selama ini yang mendatangiku adalah naruko dia membertauku agar menjauhi naruto astaga betapa bodohnya aku'sesal hinata dalam hati dia benar-benar bodoh saat ini hinata merinding merasakan nafas seseorang di tengkuknya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding

"sekarang saatnya kau bermain dengan kami hinata-hime"bisik neji dengan nada yang amat dingin tepat ditelinga hinata dan disaat yang besamaan

CRAS….sebuah katana menikam tubuh hinata dari belakang hingga menembus tubuhnya

"ARGH…"teriak kesakitan hinata yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka bertiga

FIN

~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~

"Telah ditemukan kembali pembantaian sadis yang kali ini terjadi oleh keluarga hyuga yang baru pindah beberapa hari di suna diketahui pelaku adalah sang sulung dari keluarga hyuga yaitu neji…"blip belum selesai pembawa acara menyelesaikan berita yang dia bawakan seorang pria mematikan televisi tersebut dan melempar remotenya kesembarang arah

"ayolah neji aku belum selesai menonton"keluh seorang pria dengan surai bewarna hitam mata bewarna sama kulit tan dan tiga garis tipis dipipi kanan dan kiri

"waktunya kembali bekerja naruto dan ingat panggil aku kurama sekarang namaku adalah kurama dank kau mennma tanpa marga dan tapa pengecualian"tegas seorang pria dengan rambut pendek bewarna merah ke jinggaan dan bola mata bewarna biru

"baiklah ayo"ucap naruto malas,ya naruo dan neji sekarang pindah ke konoha ibukota jepang mereka menyamar neji dan naruto mencat rambut mereka dan memakai soflen idak fisik saja yang mereka ubah identitaspun dirubahnya naruto berganti nama menjadi menma dan neji berganti nama menjadi kuramamereka bersembunyi sebagai orang biasa melupakan fakta bahwa mereka pernah membunuh dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah seorang psycopat

REAL FIN

Akhirnya selesai juga gaje ya…?,abal kan….?,sebenernya banyak tokkohnya yang aku lupa namanya he…he…he…,yah maklumin aja yah next mohon komen/riviewnya ya,jangan sungkan buat ngritik atau ngasi saran sesungguhnya aku juga manusia dengan banyak kesalahan #dilempar_sandal  
Ok untuk semuanya yang udah mau baca terima kasih banaya kalo ada pertanyaan jangan sungkan-sungkan ya….. #bungkuk_beri_hormat  
Ja ne…..sampai fic ku selanjutnya (author tepar)


End file.
